The present disclosure relates to a fuel supply device for supplying fuel from within a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine wherein the fuel tank is mounted to a vehicle, e.g. an automobile. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a holding structure of a fuel pump used for a fuel supply device.
Fuel supply devices for supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine and fuel supply devices attached to a fuel tank are conventionally known in the art. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-88814 discloses a prior art device for damping vibrations caused by a fuel pump provided in a fuel supply device. This prior art may prevent a generation of noise that is caused by the vibrations of the fuel tank. This prior art is provided with contact portions that limit the amount of deformation of a support portion to within a predetermined amount, wherein the support portion supports a case for accommodating a pump. This configuration may damp the vibrations of the fuel pump while preventing breakage due to impact force. However, the prior art disclosed in the above publication can still be further improved. For example, in the above publication, the relationship between the transmission of the vibrations and the motion of the pump unit are not considered.